thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wake Up and Smell the Garbage!
'Wake Up and Smell the Garbage '''is the twelth episode of the fourth season. Plot Scruff, is a boxy tank engine, he is Whiff's assistant at the garbage dump. Scruff has never pulled a train other than garbage before, although he secretly wishes he could. One day Scruff was working at the garbage dump. He bashed the trucks hard. "How come I only haul garbage?" Complained Scruff. "Why not coaches or freight trains?" Said Scruff grumpily. "Sir Topham Hatt bought YOU to help ME." Said Whiff. "And I'm sorry Scruff, I don't pull coaches or freight trains, I pull garbage." Finished Whiff, and he puffed away. Scruff shunted and pull garbage all day, but in the evening he was beginning to daydream, he was was thinking about pulling coaches or a freight train, he was so deep into his daydreaming that he hit the garbage trucks too hard! And the trucks rolled straight though the buffers! "Oops." Said Scruff. Whiff had seen everything. "Maybe you should get to sleep early tonight Scruff." Said Whiff. "I'll clean up this mess, but please clear your smoke box of any thoughts of pulling something other than garbage. You're useful in your own special way." "Okay Whiff" Replied Scruff. Scruff then puffed away to the shed and soon was fast asleep. The next morning Scruff awoke from his slumber to see Sir Thopham Hatt walking towards him. "Scruff, I need you to take some passengers to Ulfstead Castle and deliver them to Millie, there will then be a train of empties waiting for you up there, you will then take the empties to the shunting yards. "But sir! I- uh" Said a surprised Scruff. But Sir Thopham Hatt had already left. "Scruff was puzzled and confused. He looked around the garbage dump but he didn't see Whiff. Scruff then puffed away. He arrived at Knapford to find two red branch line coaches waiting for him. Scruff was then excited. "My first passenger train!" Said Scruff excitedly. Scruff coupled up to the coaches and when the guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, Scruff rolled out of the station. Scruff was out on the main line. He was puffing as fast as he could, he passed other engines and he would whistle at every single one of them. Scruff hadn't noticed that the passengers were having a bumpy ride, they bounced up and down in the coaches. When Scruff arrived at Ulfstead Castle the passengers got out and complained and grumbled. "What a bumpy ride!" Said one passenger. "I hope I don't have to ride back in THAT engine." Said another. Scruff watched as the passengers boarded Millie and watched as Millie puffed away. "Oh dear, I didn't do a good job delivering the passengers." Scruff then noticed the empty trucks he had to take to the shunting yards. "Maybe I'll be better at pulling freight cars." Said Scruff. Scruff was soon coupled up to the line of trucks and pulled the trucks out of Ulfstead Castle. The trucks then began to biff and bash Scruff. "Hey! stop that!" Yelled Scruff. Before Scruff could do anything the trucks bumped him down the hill! "Stop! Stop!" Shouted Scruff, but the trucks didn't listen. Scruff applied his brakes, but it was no use. Scruff was still rocketing down the hill at a tremendous pace, he even passed a very surprised Stephen. Scruff soon reached the bottom of the hill but was still going very fast. Scruff was then diverted into a siding and as soon as he bashed the buffers... He found himself back at his shed! "Huh? What?" Said Scruff. "What am I doing here?" Whiff rolled up. "Come on Scruff get busy!" Said Whiff. Scruff was so confused. "Passengers... Trucks... Buffers!" Stuttered Scruff. "What are you talking about?" Replied Whiff. "It must've been a dream." said Scruff to himself. "Uhh, nothing." Said Scruff and he went to work right away. Through out the whole day Scruff didn't complain about pulling garbage he was actually happy to be doing something he was good at. That evening Whiff spoke to Scruff. "You haven't mentioned pulling coaches or freight trains at all today." Said Whiff. "Well." said Scruff. "I guess you could say that I have finally waken up and smelled the garden." Finished Scruff. "Or garbage in this case!" Said Whiff and they both laughed the night away. Characters * Scruff * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * Millie ''(does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) Trivia *Originally references from early TV episodes were made, but they were cut from the story as they made it too obvious that Scruff was dreaming. Category:Season 3